Ce qu'on ignore sur Brittany
by Ploosh
Summary: Une liste de drabble sur Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que Brittany est un personnage vraiment sous exploité de Glee. Parce qu'il y'a des détails qu'on ne voit pas.**

**Parce que aussi j'étais inspirée, j'ai décidé d'écrire un p'tit truc sur Britt.**

Il y'a beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore sur Brittany , parce qu'on ne prend pas soin de la regarder attentivement, d'aller au-delà de l'image qu'elle donne.

Pourtant, elle gagnerait à être connue


	2. Finn

Brittany n'est pas une grande fan de Finn Hudson.  
Parce qu'il se prend pour le chef alors qu'il est loin d'être le plus capable du Glee-Club (franchement, vous l'avez vu danser ? Pour Britt, c'est une torture oculaire). Parce qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal à Quinn quand il a découvert qu'il n'était pas le père du bébé et que Quinn est la meilleure amie de Brittany (après Santana).Parce qu'il se pose en donneur de leçon alors qu'il n'a même pas soutenu son DEMI-FRERE quand Karofsky et Azimio le menaçaient (et il ose dire ensuite que le Glee-Club est une famille, qu'il faut se soutenir les uns les autres patati et patata). Parce qu'il accorde bien trop d'importance à l'image qu'il renvoit. Parce qu'il lui a dit qu'elle était stupide, alors que lui c'est un crétin, il n'a jamais entendu parler de l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ? Parce que franchement QUI en 2012 demande sa copine en mariage alors qu'ils n'ont même encore fini le lycée ? Et qu'on ne dise pas que Roméo et Juliette et leurs mariage à 14 ans pour Juliette, c'était romantique, on sait que ça se fini toujours mal ces histoires. Parce qu'après avoir reproché à Quinn de l'avoir trompée avec Puck, après avoir reproché à Rachel de l'avoir trompé avec Puck (et quand il découvrira que Rachel le trompe avec Quinn), c'était quand même culotté de sa part de pousser Quinn à tromper Sam avec lui. Et puis surtout, si Britt n'aime pas Finn Hudson, c'est parce qu'il a outé Santana. En criant. Dans un couloir bondé. Et en osant affirmer ensuite qu'il pensait pas que quelqu'un entendrait. Et ensuite en faisant le gentil garçon qui aide San alors que franchement, elle n'aurait pas été dans une situation ou elle avait besoin d'aide sans lui.  
Heureusement pour Britt, quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas Finn Hudson a ensuite pris un malin plaisir toute l'année à régulièrement dégonfler les pneus de la voiture de Finn.  
Tout aussi heureusement pour Britt, San est la seule a avoir remarqué que les jours ou les pneus de Finn étaient dégonflé, Britt avait toujours de légères traces de cambouis sur les mains.

Mais quand elle le voit, San se contente de sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement en disant merci.

Alors Britt se dit que ça vaut bien la peine de se salir les mains.


	3. Noel

Brittany ne croit plus au père Noël depuis l'âge de 8 ans. Mais comme ses parents avaient l'air d'y croire encore, elle n'a pas voulu les décevoir en leur disant qu'en fait elle avait vu Papy et Mamy mettre les cadeaux au pied du sapin. C'est vrai, Britt est une gentille fille elle n'aime pas faire de la peine aux gens. Et si ses parents sont heureux de croire au Père Noël, pourquoi les aurait-elle détrompés ?  
Quand Artie lui a dit qu'il y croyait, elle s'est dit que surement parce qu'il était en fauteuil personne n'avait oser lui dire et lui retirer ses rêves d'enfants.  
Et quand cette année là, elle a vu que tout le Glee Club croyait au Père Noël, quand elle les a tous accompagné pour qu'ils s'assoient sur les genoux d'un vieux type portant une fausse barbe, elle a quand même pensé qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un leur dise qu'en fait le Père Noël c'était les adultes.  
Mais quand elle a vu Santana s'asseoir sur les genoux du vieux pervers et faire sa liste, elle s'est dit que peut-être, elle pouvait bien les laisser y croire un an de plus.

Pour pas que San soit triste.


	4. Licorne

Brittany croit aux licornes.  
Kurt est une licorne, Blaine et Sebastian aussi, même si Sebastian est une méchante licorne. Santana , elle est la plus belle des licornes. Et avec elle, Britt se sent licorne aussi.  
Mais elle a bien vu elle, que Quinn regarde souvent Rachel, qu'elles s'échangent leur petits copains régulièrement, que Quinn écoute toujours les conseils de Rachel (et ceux de San mais c'est parce que San la frappe si elle n'écoute pas), elle sait que lors de leur année de junior, c'est Rachel et pas Finn qui a choisi le bouquet que ce dernier à offert à Quinn lors du bal de promo. Et que pour l'année de senior Quinn a fait élire Rachel reine de promo (San le lui a dit).  
Elle a bien vu elle, les cornes pousser sur Quinn et Rachel. Quinn est une licorne ronchon et Rachel une licorne un peu prétentieuse mais bon, personne n'est parfait.

Mais quand même, parfois Britt aimerait bien que Quinn et Rachel remarquent qu'elles sont des licrones.  
Juste pour arrêter de phagocyter tout le Glee-Club avec leurs histoires de tensions sexuelles non résolues.


	5. Stupide

Britt a l'habitude qu'on la considère comme stupide.  
Mais quand même elle savait ELLE, que Finn n'était pas le père du gamin de Quinn (alors que Finn visiblement n'était pas informé)  
Elle a été la seule Cheerios avec Quinn et San à ne pas avoir été renvoyée suite à de trop mauvaises notes en espagnol .  
Elle a monté une super campagne présidentielle pour Kurt et quand il n'en a pas voulu, elle a su se servir des idées qu'elle avait développées pour se faire élire ELLE.  
Elle a réussi toute seule à monter un plan machiavélique pour convaincre Santana qu'être célèbre n'est pas une fin en soi et que faire des études, c'est plutôt bien. Et elle a du convaincre Sue de faire la demande de bourse universitaire pour San.

Alors ça reste vexant quand on lui dit qu'elle est stupide.


	6. Rachel

Pour Brittany, Rachel Berry est sans doute l'une des personnes du Glee-Club qu'elle aime le moins.  
Il est vrai que la manie de Rachel de vouloir tout contrôler est pénible. Son coté diva vaniteuse aussi, surtout qu'objectivement, Mercedes et Santana chantent au moins aussi bien. Et puis pourquoi Rachel fait toujours ses duos avec Finn, son duo avec Quinn était nettement meilleur que les duos Finchel. En plus, ils ne sont pas assorti physiquement, Finn est trop grand, Rachel trop petite.  
Et puis Rachel est parfois exaspérante avec ses trois sujets de conversation : elle, son couple, ses solos.  
En plus, Britt n'a pas oublié le plan machiavélique de Rachel pour la faire s'habiller comme elle. Heureusement qu'elle a réussi à contourner ça, et Rachel est restée une élève démodée tandis que Britt en a profité pour devenir une icône de la mode. Bien fait !  
Mais quand Britt a vu Rachel se mettre a faire des duos avec Santana, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la diva ont commencé à changer . Et quand après les avoir vu chanter So Emotional , se câliner puis qu'elle a découvert que San avait une photo de Rachel, elle a compris.

Ce n'est pas que Brittany n'aime pas Rachel Berry. Brittany DETESTE Rachel Berry.

Et elle ne la laissera pas lui piquer sa copine.


	7. Breadstix

Brittany aime bien aller au Breadstix. C'est presque un des seuls restaurants de Lima qui réussi à être à la fois abordable et sympa pour les jeunes de son âge.  
Elle y a été avec Santana et Finn lors de leur rendez-vous totalement nul (heureusement, Santana l'a raccompagnée et elles ont regardé un disney entre deux sweet ladies kiss) elle y a eu aussi un double rendez vous avec Puck, Artie et Santana, et Britt a bien aimé, même si Artie était bizarre quand ils sont partis.  
Ensuite, il y'a eu plein de diner avec Artie et les autres membres du Glee Club. Et elle pouvait même prendre des crevettes : Artie payait.

Mais si Brittany aime autant le Breadstix, c'est parce que c'est là que Santana l'a laissé lui tenir la main sous une serviette.

Et quand pour la St Valentin, Santana lui a offert une chanson avant de l'embrasser, c'était encore au Breadstix.  
Oui, décidément, Brittany aime bien aller au Breadstix. D'ailleurs, ce soir, Santana l'a invitée.


End file.
